supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma
The 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma will be the 17th and final race of the 2017 IndyCar Series season. For the third straight year, the finale will be at Sonoma Raceway. Simon Pagenaud was the defending champion from 2016 when he also became IndyCar champion for the first time. He successfully won the race and was the last IndyCar race win for the Frenchman until the 2019 IndyCar Grand Prix. This was Hélio Castroneves' final start in IndyCar until the 2018 Indianapolis 500. Pre-race IndyCar had an open test at Sonoma on September 14. Had Ed Jones beat Donald Bennie, racing a lap around Sonoma Raceway would have been the semifinals instead of the best of three sets. Since Ed Jones failed to qualify for the semifinal, no lap was required for the semifinal round and the final will be at Practice 1. Pee Saderd will be replaced by his countryman Hydreigon for the first practice due to Saderd playing the final. Saderd will become Russia national IndyCar team's captain again in practice 2 until the race finishes. Drivers This race marks the debut of Zachary Claman DeMelo in an IndyCar race, when Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing announced him. ;Chevrolet * Hélio Castroneves * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Conor Daly * Carlos Muñoz * Spencer Pigot * JR Hildebrand ;Honda * Takuma Sato * Marco Andretti * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Alexander Rossi * Max Chilton * Scott Dixon * Tony Kanaan * Charlie Kimball * Sébastien Bourdais * Ed Jones * Graham Rahal * James Hinchcliffe * Zachary Claman DeMelo * Jack Harvey Results Practice 1 Since Pee Saderd plays Aurorus, Hydreigon will sub for him in the practice while Saderd returns to captaining Russia in the second practice. Josef Newgarden topped the session, with teammates Will Power and Simon Pagenaud behind them, but Hélio Castroneves was the farthest back of the Penskes, in 8th. Practice 2 Pee Saderd will return to captaining Russia after Hydreigon subbed for him in a one-off appearance. A Team Penske car continued to top practice, with Simon Pagenaud topping the practice. Practice 3 Team Penske cars continued to dominate the weekend, with Simon Pagenaud on top again after Friday's second practice. Qualifying Seeds These seeds were entering Sonoma from 2017 IndyCar Grand Prix at the Glen used in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz (September 10). Group 1 Group 2 Fast 12 Fast 6 Practice Final A non-Team Penske driver led Sonoma practice for the first and only time during the 2017 season, with Graham Rahal leading it followed by Spencer Pigot who will replace JR Hildebrand in the 21 car in the 2018 IndyCar Series. Scott Dixon and Hélio Castroneves and Josef Newgarden, all of them championship eligible, were 3-4-5. Teammates Metagross and Pee Saderd, who were unfortunate by drawing themselves in the same draw of MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17), followed by their Andretti Autosport teammate Apolo Anton Ohno, finished 6th and 7th and 8th. Starting Grid Race Trivia Category:2017 in IndyCar Category:IndyCar Category:2017 in the United States Category:2017 in sports